barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Telling The Truth
'''Telling The Truth '''is the second episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Plot Kristen likes to paint barney holding a purple balloon. Booker T will you get four books about painting. Colors, Artist, Rainbows and Flowers. When my good friend Derek and Tina. Derek likes to paint a picture of breads. Keesha, Danny And Jeff likes to paint a picture of firetruck. When my good friend Tina comes she paints some mailbox. Baby Bop likes to paint yellow blankey. Maria likes to paint a sousaphone. And BJ likes to paint a drum. Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Curtis(Monte Black) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) *Jesse (Dean deLuna) *Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) * *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Mario(Zachary Soza) *Derek (Rickety Carter) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) * *Sean Abel (Kevin Collins/Charlie Autism Johnson) * * *Jean-Claude (Danny Mullins) *Lillian (Tessa Ludwick) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Booker T. Bookworm (Earl Fisher) * Song List #Barney Theme Song #Colors All Around #The Library #Here Comes the Firetruck #Our Friend BJ had a Band #When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band #Pumpernickel #The Mail Song #My Yellow Blankey #I Love You ﻿Trivia *Robert wear the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. And a short hair. *Maria wear the same clothes from We've Got Rhythm. And a little long hair. *Kristen wear the same clothes from It's Tradition. And a pony tail. *Danny wear the same clothes from Once a Pond a Time. And a short hair. *Keesha wear the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a hair-style. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. *Curits wear the same clothes from A Different Kind of Mystery. And a short hair. *Kim wear the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a hairstyle. *Hannah wear the same clothes from Good, Clean Fun. And a long hair. *Chip wear the same clothes from Camp Wannarunnaround. And a short hair. *Stephen wear the same clothes from Classical Cleanup. And a short hair. *Ashley wear the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a hairstyle. *Alissa wear the same clothes from Twice Is Nice!. And a pony tail. *Jesse wear the same clothes from Fun & Games. And a short hair. *Kelly wear the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a long hair. * *Kami wear the same clothes from Look What I Can Do!. And a little long hair. *Mario wear the same clothes from Once Upon a Fairy Tale. And a short hair. *Derek wear the same clothes from On The Move. And a short hair. *Tina wear the same clothes from On The Move. And a pony tail. * * * * * *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Round and Round We Go". *When the Child kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Sharing Is Caring!". *When this episode was aired on Treehouse and in other school library, the part where Booker T. Bookworm was cut. *During "Colors All Around (Song)", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "Colors All Around (episode)". *During "The Library", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "It's Time for Counting". *During "I Love You", Kristen Danny, Kim, Curits, Stephen, Mario, Ashley and Maria are in Barney's right, while Alissa, Kelly, Jeese, Robert, Chip, Hannah, Jeff and Keesha are on Barney's left. *This group (Maria, Kristen, Keesha and Robert) also appeared in Playing The Harp. with Curits, Hannah, Kim, Chip, Stephen, Danny and Jeff. *This group (Robert, Kristen and Keesha) also appeared in Barney's Adventure Bus, The Goose Lay Golden Eggs and BJ's Hats. with Chip, Jeff, Danny, Ashley, Colleen, Hannah and Stephen. *This is Booker T.'s first appearance. *This episode marks the first TV appearances of Keesha and Robert. *This is the final appearances of Derek and Tina. *At the end of Barney doll with a holding a purple balloon. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Pennies, Nickles, Dimes". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Good Day, Good Night". *The Season 4 Barney doll is the same from "Camp Wannarunnaround". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Going on a Bear Hunt". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Tick Tock Clocks!". *The Baby Bop voice in this episode was also heard in "Camp Wannarunnaround". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Is Everybody Happy?". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Tick Tock Clocks". Complete Copy #DVD (UK) #SonicHOG and The Barney Vault (Drew) as Booker T. Bookworm in the school library. #DVD (UK) #SonicHOG and The Barney Vault (Drew) as Miss Etta Kette and Scooter McNutty in the treehouse balcony. Paint some breads! #DVD (UK) #SonicHOG and The Barney Vault (Drew) as End Credits! Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation